The Gilbert Twins
by ShaneCollins'Wife
Summary: Elena and Emma Gilbert are twins, living with their Aunt Jenna and brother half-Jermey and are going into their Junior year at Mystic High! When Stefan Salvatore, a smooth handsome seventeen-year-old moves to town, people start going missing.
1. Chapter 1: Elena

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters beside Emma, half-way. I only own Emma's personality not her looks. This is associated with both the show and the books, by L.J. Smith, but are extended into different views. :)

Chapter One

_Elena_

The first day of my Junior year at Mystic Falls High School was today. I was going to rejoin my cheerleading life with Bonnie and Caroline, and even my sister, Emma. Today was going to be a great day, as long as I keep on schedule and didn't think about how much I broke Matt's heart.

"Elena, hurry up!" Emma yelled banging on the bathroom door.

I rolled my eyes and took an extra minute to breath peacefully in and out. "I'll be out when I am ready, Em. Why don't you use Jenna's bathroom?" I squinted at myself in the mirror checking every detail of my make-up. It had to look perfect; not slutty and not too natural.

Emma squealed and I heard her footsteps pound down the hallway. Emma was my twin sister. We looked exactly alike. We could switch places and no one would notice. We both had elbow-length dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and light tan skin. Everyone at school that we were two of the most beautiful girls ever—Emma embraced it, I denied it.

"Yo, Elena!" Jeremy's voice boomed, cracking a little it. Jeremy was Emma and I's little brother. He was a Sophomore. He was a lost soul, ever since our mom and dad died. I paused thinking about them, I haven't been thinking about them recently, or been to their graves.

"Yes?" I said forgetting he was there.

I heard him yawn as he asked, "Is my sneakers in there?"

I looked around and found Jeremy's black and white dirty, scratched sneakers. I fumbled with the lock on the door and pulled the door open making it creak. I looked at my brother and smiled lightly. He was a handsome boy and any girl would be lucky to have him. He had shaggy dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Thanks," he said lightly taking the sneakers. He looked at me carefully. "Are you okay, Elena?"

I smiled and nodded. "Never better, Jer. I'll see you in a few minutes." I closed the door and sunk to the floor. I had to keep myself on track; not think about Jer, Emma, or Jenna, and not think about how much I hurt Matt, and how much Caroline is going to laugh at me at cheerleading practice today, and how I needed to go to the graveyard. I sighed, I thought too much. "Clear your mind Elena. Just take a deep breath." I listened to myself, taking a deep breath and trying not to think of anything except school.

After a few minutes of staring at the wall clearing my mind, I stood up brushed the back of my jeans. I casually opened the door and walked down the hallway to my room, hurrying to shove my feet into my shoes and grab my bag which contained my cell phone, my MP3 player, headphones, and lip gloss.

Right before I walked out my door I slipped on my black leather jacket I had bought the past summer. I found it at a vintage shop when we all went to Colorado. Jenna thought we needed some time away from Mystic Falls right after school ended. When we came back I went back to hanging with my friends and breaking up with Matt. I sighed and opened my door, walking down the hallway and down the stairs with out really focusing on the present.

"Watch out Elena!" My sister's voice said loudly, making me snap out of my thoughts about breaking up with Matt. I blinked and looked at her. I was in the hallway by the door and almost ran into Emma.

"Sorry," I mumbled, turning so I could head for the kitchen. "Good morning!" Jenna smiled at me as she poured her a cup of coffee and held it up motioning to see if I wanted any. I smiled, getting my coffee mug out of the cabinet, which said "Elena Gilbert" in cursive letters with hearts on it, and poured half the cup with coffee and the other half with milk and sugar. "Thanks Jenna."

"No problem, Elena." Jenna smiled. "So how are you today? I know about your dreading to go to school today or whatever."

I gave Jer and Em a dirty look. "I'm not dreading today! I just... am scared... What if I don't make it on the cheer squad? And what if Matt is still upset and will never talk to me again? What if..."

Jenna just laughed. She laughed at me. I found it appauling and rude. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at her. "What? I'm sorry, but you need to stop thinking about the 'What ifs.' Live in the now Elena. Be crazy for once. Go have a great day at school and don't think about whats ahead. Just live for right now."

I gave her a puzzled look. She wanted me to be in the now? Be crazy? I'm Elena. Not Emma. I wasn't her, I'd never be like her. "You do know I am Elena right, Jenna? You know I am not like Emma. I can never be crazy, something might happen. I could die, or get hurt."

"You think too much," Emma said laughing pouring herself a glass of orange juice._When did she get there?_I thought for a while, but just shrugged it off in the end.

"I don't think too much," I huffed drinking my coffee. "I just play it safe, nothing wrong with that."

"Yes there is," Jer said behind me. I turned and glared at him, making him put his hands up in surreneder. "No there isn't..." He went back to eating his cereal and trying to avoid looking me in the eyes.

I laughed and turned back around. "See I told you! Now I am going to school." I turned and started walking toward the door.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?" Emma called.

"What?" I asked casually, still walking toward the front door. I heard a jingling sound and I remembered, I didn't have my keys. I groaned and turned around. "Toss them to me."

She shook her head. "No. It's my turn to drive your car!" She grinned and slipped on her high heels that were by the back door. "Come on Jer, let's go!"

"But you can't drive... very well..." I said shifting my weight on my other foot.

"Whatever," she said racing past me and opening up the front door. "I just don't drive as caustionsly as you!" Jer laughed and raced after her.

I groaned. "Bye Jenna. I'll see you later."

"Bye," she hollared as I shut the front door. I shook my head smiling and saw Emma drumming her fingers against the stearing wheel. Jermey, I presumed, got in the back because the passenger seat was empty. I shrugged and jogged over, getting inside the car.

A loud complicated rapping song boomed out of the speakers with the bass and the tremble kicked up to the top; it annoyed me. I groaned as Emma pulled out of the driveway and took the same route to school as we did everyday last year.

A/N: Eeep I hope you liked! Please review what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Stefan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries that premieres on the CW or the books that are written by L.J. Smith. I only own Emma's personality and other characters that I make.**

**A/N: OMG! Thursday's (11.10.11) TVD was BEAST! OMG I was like gasping and being shocked and OMGing all over the place! First of all: if you havent watched it yet skip to the story! SPOILERS: Okay I was so POed about Elena daggering Rebkah, because she looked beautiful in her dress and she is one of my favorite characters 3! And then when the school "flooded" I knew it had to be Tyler or something rather then an accident! And then Stefan getting sucked on by Mikael! NO! I looove Stefan, but I am glad he has his freedom back and totally saved Damon (I'm a Team Damon and Team Stefan!)! But then Mikael died! I LOVED HIM, HE WAS BEAST! But I was kind of conflicted on who I wanted to die more: Klaus or Mikael. I finally decided right when Mikael died that it was for the better. I mean Klaus is just so entertaining and everything! Ya know! And then I was SO, SO, SO happy when Forwood like broke up (I think they did... didn't they?) because I am a STRONG Steroline shipper! I just think Stefan and Caroline belong together! And then Delena sparks! I LOVE Delena the same as Steroline. I was yelling at the TV: "ELENA YOU BETTER KISS HIM! KISS! KISS HIM! OH MY GOD KISS HIM! UGH STUPID KATHERINE!" Anyways that episode was BEAST AND I HATE THAT WE HAVE TO WAIT 'TIL JANUARY 5TH! GRRR THE CW! G.R.R.!**

**Chapter Two:**

_**Stefan**_

The smell overwhelmed me the second I stepped out of my Corvette. Blood. I heard moving through the lively bodies of teens. Their conversations were being sucked in my mind as I walked toward the school with my leather jacket hanging loosely over my tight gray shirt.

As I walked by a sleek red convertible, a perky blond whispered to another blond, "He is drop dead gorgeous. He'll be mine by the end of the day. No, the end of first hour." Her friends giggled with her as tuned them out.

I would never date such a shallow person like that girl. Even when I was human I wouldn't even dare glance at girls like her. They had no care about anyone but themselves. They were self-centered bitches.

"Excuse me," muttered a girl walking past me with her head down. She smelt so good, I had to fight myself not to let myself give in and attack her. I've been doing so good, but I haven't been near this many humans in a while.

"Elena," yelled a girl walking beside me laughed. "I'm sorry!" She smiled her pearly whites and glanced at me.

I flinched and looked at her carefully. "Katherine..." I whispered. She looked exactly like Katherine, but alive. Katherine had been dead for many years now, it couldn't have been her. It just couldn't. But I had to say, this girl... she was so much more beautiful and breath-taking then Katherine.

"No," she said with a voice like melting chocolate. "I'm Emma... Emma Gilbert." She smiled and pushed her hair back behind her ear giving me a view of her neck. I wanted to kiss her neck and barely graze it with my razor-sharp fangs, not breaking the skin of course. "You are?" asked Emma after I didn't say anything.

"Oh, of course. I'm Stefan Salvatore. I'm new..." I said raising my eyes to hers. "Must I say, you are beautiful." I scratched the back of my neck out of nervousness while we walked closer to the school that had a brilliant architectural detailing. The walls were built three stories high and had an old castle feeling without towers. There were red awnings above the entrance doors and flags that said 'Home of the Timberwolves'. It was quite beautiful actually, like Emma.

"Yeah, I could tell you were new. No one pulls up in a Corvette and gets out nonchalatnly. Plus, you totally ignored Caroline when you passed by her. I must say Mr. Salvatore, you're pretty mysterious," she said smiling up at me. She was just a few inches shorter then me. "Keep it that way, it'll make girls cling onto you like a fruit fly."

I laughed at her cuteness. "I'll try," I said smiling and took her hand, kissing it slowly. "Must I see you again Miss Emma. I must go get my schedule from the office."

"We shall Stefan." She smiled and jogged off to her friends, while I walked up the steps into the school.

I had to say, it was quite spacious. The office was close to the entrance, so I didn't have to stray too far down the hallway. There was a woman with graying hair sitting at the next with glasses perched on her narrow nose. Her green eyes flickered away from her computer and to me. "Hello, I'm Stefan Salvatore, I talked to you the other day, remember?"

She smiled warmly on command from the compulsion. I hated using compulsion, but since I haven't been to school since 1847, I didn't have any transcripts to give her. Thus using compulsion to compel her to let me go to school here. "Yes, Stefan Salvatore." She got up and went to a desk at the back of the room. She pulled papers out of folders, putting them into a stack. She walked back over and handed me the pile of papers. "Your schedule is in there, as well as a map to our campus. And also just some flyers for sports and clubs we have at Mystic High."

I smiled and folded the papers in half. "Thank you Mrs. Clark." I turned on my heels and walked out of the office.

My locker was number 109. According to the map it was by the cafateria on the first level. I blew out hot air and walked to my locker, trying to focus on Emma instead of the blood moving in everyone's veins around me.

As I reached my locker I saw a brunette girl standing next to it, dialing a combintion on the one next to mine. I coughed and she turned to look at me. "Oh, Emma! Hey... wait you weren't wearing that just a few minutes ago." The girl looked just like Emma, and Katherine, but she wasn't wearing the same tight red shirt and leather jeans as Emma was. She was wearing a purple lacy shirt with a leather jacket and jeans.

"I'm her twin sister, Elena," she said softly with a faint smile. She bit her lip and scooted over. "Sorry, if I'm blocking your locker. It's just... mine won't open!" She gave a heavy sigh.

"Would you like some help?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She smiled. "Would you help? That'd be great if you would." She handed over a piece of paper that had her combination written on it in neat, cursive writing. I smiled lightly and dialed the combination and the locker poped open. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much... Sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh no problem, and it's Stefan." I smiled. "Nice to meet you Elena."

She smiled and pushed her bag into her locker. "As well as meeting you, Stefan... I'll see you in class, maybe." She shut her locker and walked away smiling.

I sighed, she was breath-taking like Emma. I think Elena was probably the more innocent and sweet of the two. She'd be more my type of girl, rather than Emma. But I had only talked to each of them for about five minutes, so I really couldn't jude. But I did know, their blood both smelled good and intriguing. And, they both looked like Katherine... I had to find out more about them and if they are distant relatives of Katherine. Or even if one of them is Katherine.

**A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ! PLEASE tell me what you think in the comments! And you should be so proud of me because I actually updated when I said I would! And I hardly ever can keep a promise! 3 I love you all 3 PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IT MAKES ME FEEL SO HAPPY WHEN I GET A NEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Damon

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Vampire Diaries that premieres on the CW or the books that are written by L.J. Smith. I only own Emma's personality and other characters that I make.**

**Chapter Three**

**_Damon_**

I watched the live of pathetic humans walk around the campus of Mystic Falls High School from a branch up in a high oak tree. I was disguised as a large black crow, like always, while I watch them. A young guy with golden hair and brown eyes looking brooding walked alone looking at the humans as the prey they were.

_Come on Stefan, bite one of their necks! You know you want to_, I thought. I watched my brother walk to two girls who looked identical. And who looked like.._. Katherine? _I cawed and swooped down to a lower branch.

"So, Stefan," asked the girl on the right who looked like Katherine. "Where did you move from?"

My brother smiled lightly and sat down on a brown bench near them while he was coming up with a good lie. "I moved from Italy, actually." Both girls sat on either side of him.

The other girl who looked identical to Katherine smiled slyly. "Italy, eh? It's beautiful there isn't it? I've always wanted to move there. Or at least stand on Italian soil."

Stefan laughed. "It's beautiful alright."

"Elena!" yelled a blonde-haired goddess walking toward Stefan and the Katherine-look-alikes. She smiled at Stefan and pushed her golden locks back. "Why hello there Stefan."

Stefan smiled sheepishly and muttered something under his breath. He got up and looked at the sexier of the two twins and motioned her to follow him. They walked off leaving the other twin and the Barbie.

"What do you want, Caroline?" asked the twin smiling.

"Elena," said Caroline as she sat down next to her. "You are trying out for cheerleading aren't you?" Elena nodded slowly, looking confused. "Well, Stefan is trying out for football, and he looks like he kind of likes you. Or Emma, can't be exact. But you will not interfere with him and I. We could be destined to be together and you might ruin it. So don't mess with him."

Elena furrowed her brows and stood up. "Caroline, I don't care who you think you are. Stefan can like who ever he wants to like. If that so happens to be me, then I will be very lucky. Don't boss me around, I'm done being your doll to play with." She walked up with her arms across her chest.

I cawed again and flew away. Once I reached Stefan's house, I found him in it last night when I arrived in Mystic Falls, I turned back to myself. "Stefan, Stefan why are you going to school? You can't be like them; you're a predator living with your prey." I shook my head and kicked the heavy wooden front door down.

The house was pretty much untouched; spotless. Wood covered the floors and the walls were down in a dark red color. It reminded me of something a queen would've lived in; elegant and classy.

"Hello, brother," I said sipping a glass of Bourbon while I sat on the couch staring out the window.

Stefan was frozen at the door staring at me with a blank confused look. He looked tired and weak, like he hadn't had human blood a while. He blinked and shut the door behind him. "What are you doing here, Damon?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

I held up my glass and shook it. "Drinking, brother, doesn't it appear that way? I mean a vampire shouldn't need glasses should he? That vampire should have heightened expert vision, should he?" I laughed and took another sip.

"Damon," he said narrowing his eyes at me. "Stop joking around and tell me the truth."

I smirked and said, "You haven't been drinking human blood have you? You look weak, brother." I sat my glass on the table and stood up, pinning him to the wall. "Come on defeat me Stefan. Show me how much of a big strong vampire you really are."

Stefan just stood their; paralized against the wall. "Get off." He shoved me away and moved toward the couch, sitting down. "Why are you here? Why can't you just leave me alone, Damon?"

"Because I'm your older brother! I need to look out for my little brother!" I laughed licking my lips. "What's the speciality around her? What about one of those twins? The Katherine look-alikes. I bet they'd be delicious to eat..."

"Damon."

I held my heads up in surrender. "Fine, which one do you want? I'll only eat one of them, but let me warn you; choose wisely."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "What are you looking for? Why are you back in Mystic Falls? You know Katherine is dead. I know you loved her, but you have to let her go. She's dead; burned in Fell's Church. You know that, Damon. So let it go."

He caught me off guard with the whole Katherine-thing. The truth is I didn't just love her in the past; I still loved her. She was all I thought about day-in and day-out. I missed her so much, but I had never admitted that aloud, espcially not to Stefan. The night she died, I was a reck. Since then... I still haven't been so well. Whenever I had thought about her previously, I'd just go rip someone's heart out and drain them.

"Damon," Stefan said cautiously, making me blink. I stared at him, filling with hatred. "It's her isn't it? You're looking for her, aren't you?"

"I have to know the truth," I said through gritted teeth. "I just don't believe Katherine; sly and smart as she was could've died in a fire!" I punched the wall, making a small dent. "She has to be alive somewhere!"

"She's dead, Damon!" Stefan yelled. "What do you not understand?"

"You just hate that she didn't love you!" I yelled back, venom dripping from every word I yelled at my brother. "Look at who you were flirting with! Girl who look exactly like Katherine!"

He just stared at me, contemplating a thought it looked like. He smiled and his eyes lit up. "Why do those girls look just like Katherine? There has to be something that says why someone could look the exact same of somebody else..." He started walking into a hallway, so I followed him into the back of the house where there was a room with bookshelves of thick leather-binded books.

"Maybe they are just relatives..." I said loudly, still irritated from our coversation seconds ago.

"Yes, but why would they look exactly the same?" Stefan asked, looking at me like I was a complete idiot.

"Fine, I'll help you look for the damn real reason why all three of them look the same," I said pulling a dusty book off the shelf. "By the way, what is the other girl's name? Elena and...?"

"Emma," he said looking at me. "Elena and Emma Gilbert. Damon, I beg you not to mess with them."

I smirked and sat down on the floor. "No promises."

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! It's 6am and I am TIRED! I have updated three days in a roll! BE HAPPY! I'm really hoping you guys like this! Make sure you comment and vote! Annnnd don't forget to fan for updates on my other stories as well!**


	4. Chapter 4: Elena

**Disclaimed: You know the drill; I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters beside Emma, half-way. I only own Emma's personality not her looks. This is associated with both the show and the books, by L.J. Smith, but are extended into different views. :) I also own Bri and Candice in this story :)**

**Chapter Four**

_Emma_

"Oh my God," Bri said as I sat across from her in our both at the Grill. School had ended an hour ago and me, Bri, and Candice were going to the Grill to chill out until I had to go back to school and pick up Elena from cheerleading. "I can't believe you might have a chance with Stefan."

"Salvatore?" Candice asked sipping her Diet Coke. Bri nodded and Candice's eyes widened. "You are going to date the Mr. Stefan Salvatore? Ooh, Caroline is not going to like that."

"Elena likes him too," Bri said nodding her head.

"Whatever guys," I said smiling. I'd be interesting to date one of Mystic Falls' hottest guy, other then Tyler Lockwood. But Tyler was a douche bag, Stefan was not. Stefan was a kind gentleman.

"Aww, look! She's blushing," Candice said laughing and pointing at me.

"Stop," I said firmly, feeling my skin grow hotter. Stefan did make my heart flutter, that was what guys were suppose to make your feel, right? I shrugged to myself and sipped my ice water.

"She's scared again," Bri mentioned lightly as she chewed on some ice.

"I am not," I said looking down at the table. In middle school I liked Tyler and he liked me. He would walk with me to class, sit by me at lunch, and kiss me on the cheek, but we weren't dating. But because I liked him so much I was afraid if I actually told him and expressed him, he would vanish me from his life. After months of the same routine, I never made a move nor did he, so he moved on to the next girl; Caroline Forbes. That summer after eighth grade, I became less like Elena and more crazy like I should've been. "Maybe I am..."

"Hey," Candice whispered putt her arm around me. "It's okay, Ems. Stefan, well, if he doesn't make a move then he sucks. The boy should always make the first move. You're better then him anways, Ems!"

"Plus," Bri said smiling. "If he doesn't date you... we'll kick his ass."

Candice nodded smiling. "We will!"

"Thanks guys," I said slipping out of the booth. "I'll keep that in mind. Anyways, I have to go get Elena from practice." I turned to leave but was rudely intercepted by a tall guy with dark locks. I stepped back and realized that it was Tyler._ Oh goody_, I thought crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sorry," Tyler muttered, but then smirked when he realized it was me. "Oh look, it's Emma Glibert."

"I'm sorry...?" I said lying. "I'm Elena... Emma is at home."

"You can't fool me, Emma. I know what you were wearing today," he checked me out and smiled. "Might I say, hot. I wish you weren't such a slut now though."

"I thought sluts were your new casual," I intercepted smirking back.

He smirked. "Nice come back, Gilbert."

"Tyler!" yelled someone behind him in a low voice, probably another one of his jock friends.

"Shouldn't you be at football practice?" I asked taking a step back.

"Nah, Coach is at the hostpital today, so we are starting practice Friday."

I nodded and turned around saying, "Have fun with your sluts." I walked out the door and ran to my car across the lot, jumping in. Putting the key in the igntion, I stared outside. That was the first time since eighth grade I had talked to him longer then just 'hi'.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, making me jump. I fumbled as I pulled it out and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Emma," Elena's voice said clearly through the phone. "Where are you? Practice is over."

"I'm on my way over," I said. "I'll be there in five minutes, okay?"

"Fine," Elena said before she clicked off the line.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards the school to pick up Miss Elena.

**A/N: Sorry this sort of short, I just wanted to get a new chapter up and yeah... Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, vote, and FAN!**


End file.
